


black panties with an angel's face

by velvetviolence



Series: The "Trash Fics" [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, James in Lingerie, Jessie is a Dom, Lingerie, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetviolence/pseuds/velvetviolence
Summary: Jessie has an unusual request.





	black panties with an angel's face

**Author's Note:**

> This kink with this pairing was practically begging to be written. Title taken from Abracadabra by Steve Miller Band. Rocketshipping, Modern AU.

Meowth has that wicked gleam in his eyes again. It's the one never fails to remind him of the apartment's other blue-eyed occupant. The woman and the cat are unmatched in their infectious, endearing lunacy. 

 

Just as James knew he would, the cat lunges for his dangling shoelaces. 

 

"Meowth, stop that," he admonishes, a bit more crossly than he intended. The cat only bares his teeth, almost grinning at him, before rolling over and batting at the hem of his pants. 

 

James finishes tying his hideous non-slip work shoes just as Jessie breezes in, radiant in her cherry red dress and matching lipstick. Before he can greet her, she drops her purse and a small package on the coffee table, then takes a seat on his lap. "Hello, handsome," she whispers against his lips. He smiles into their kiss and pulls her closer with an arm around her waist. 

 

"Beautiful," is all he can manage when they pull apart, feeling quite dazed. Jessie grins impishly at him, then twists in his lap to grab the small package. He wills himself to ignore the friction - he's got a six-hour evening shift ahead. 

 

"This is for you," Jessie says, thrusting the package into his free hand. "Open it," she urges, and he tears at the tape with both hands while she balances on his lap. He feels his face heat up with he pulls out a few scraps of fabric, which reveal themselves to be a set of thigh-high stockings and a pair of black lace panties. 

 

"Jess," he breathes happily, moving to kiss her again. Jessie loves to wear pretty underthings almost as much as he loves to admire her in them. But she pushes him back playfully, one hand on each shoulder. It's then that he notices the tag on the panties. "But... these aren't your size." 

 

The wicked gleam is in Jessie's blue eyes now. "That's because I won't be the one wearing them," she says, her voice sultry. James tries to respond, but can only manage a high-pitched, slightly panicked laugh. His heartbeat stutters wildly, and his cock chooses this precise moment to go half-hard. 

 

And she  _notices._

 

He often asks Jessie to do his eyeliner before dates, and when there's a chill in the air, he exaggerates his shivers so she'll offer him one of her soft cashmere sweaters (he likes the pale pink best). A few times, he's borrowed one of her more modest skirts, delighting in the feeling of the sun on his bare legs. But he's never considered wearing something so overtly feminine, so obviously meant for seduction. 

 

"I want you to wear them for me," Jessie tells him, interrupting his thoughts. 

 

"T-tonight?"

 

"Yes, James." 

 

James blushes madly. "But... why?" 

 

"Because I want to see you in them, that's why." Jessie's voice drips with lust, and it's all the convincing he needs. 

 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jessie rises from her seat, and James feels himself blush again at the second realization. _She wants me to wear the lingerie under my uniform all evening._ Too embarrassed to ask another question, he grabs the undergarments and locks himself in the bathroom to change. 

 

He decides that he quite likes the stockings, which are silky on his legs and are secured at the tops of his thighs by smooth elastic. The panties are a different story. They fit perfectly in every way but one, and it takes some creative maneuvering to tuck everything away. He readjusts his work uniform and emerges from the bathroom to find Jessie settled in their large brocade armchair. She smiles knowingly. 

 

"Wait," she says as he turns to leave. He returns to her side expectantly. From her chair, Jessie admires his ass in the tight slacks, almost swooning as she pictures what's underneath. She can't resist giving one cheek a gentle squeeze. "I hope your shift goes well," she tells him. "Don't keep me waiting too long." 

 

Rising on her knees in the chair, she pulls him down to her by his shirt collar and kisses him, sucking gently at his lower lip before pulling away. James licks his lips when she lets him go, as if he can't get enough of her taste. He’s blushing adorably, seemingly transfixed.

 

Jessie settles back into the chair as James snaps back to reality, rushing out the door to catch the subway. As he exits the apartment, he swipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, not wanting to show up to work stained by Jessie's lipstick kiss.  _Though it's not like that hasn't happened before..._

 

Six and a half hours, five screaming children, and two spilled milkshakes later, he staggers back out into the world. Rushing around the diner to wait on his section had been distinctly distracting with the silky stockings and panties almost caressing him under his slacks. When his mind inevitably wandered to Jessie, waiting alone at home, he'd had to sprint to the restroom to splash his face with cold water. At the end of the night, he forgoes the subway in favor of a taxi, and prays that the driver won't hit too many red lights as he speeds home to Jessie. 

 

* * *

 

 James is due home any minute now, and Jessie, having showered and changed, is settled in the armchair with a half-empty glass of wine. Bored, she allows one hand to drift between her thighs, but quickly abandons this distraction when she spots Meowth lurking in the shadows. "I'm going to need a couple hours, furball,” she says, carrying the cat into the bedroom. She’s convinced that he winks mockingly at her before she pulls the door shut. 

 

It's past one when she hears the key turn in the lock. Moments later, James stumbles in, looking pale and disheveled. His weary eyes light up when he spots Jessie reclining on the armchair as if it's her throne. 

 

She's wearing her pale pink robe, the satin one that molds to her curves and offers a tantalizing suggestion of what's underneath. Her red hair is still slightly damp from her shower, and he can smell her rose body wash. Taking a last sip of wine, Jessie tugs the sash of her robe until it falls open, revealing silky skin and a pair of black lace panties far skimpier than the ones she's made him wear. James feels his cock begin to swell. 

 

"How was your shift?" she asks, pretending to examine her nails. 

 

"Hard. Long." Her eyes dart up to meet his. She wants to kiss that stupid smirk off his face until he begs for release.

 

Jessie rolls her eyes, but her core tingles in response to his suggestive answer. "Why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable, then," she idly suggests. When he hesitates, she gives her first order with a vindictive smile: "Strip." 

 

James' cavalier demeanor vanishes as he begins unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers. Jessie settles back in the chair, thoroughly enjoying his nervousness. His full pink lips and high cheekbones evoke a demure femininity that has always thrilled her, while the raw, needy look in his eyes makes her feel both powerful and acutely vulnerable. He bites his lower lip shyly while removing his slacks, and she teases her nipple with a fingertip to encourage him. Then he's fully exposed but for the lingerie, and at the sight of the bulge in the sheer panties and his long, slender legs in the stockings, she sighs almost rapturously. He's fucking perfect, his pale skin and rosy nipples making such a pretty contrast with the black lace. He's perfect, and he's all hers. By the time she makes him turn around to show her his ass, her panties are drenched. 

 

At first, James wants to cover himself with his hands, but something in Jessie's eyes stops him. When he spins to give her a view of his backside, he unties his bun, letting the blue strands spill about his shoulders.  _This is for Jessie_ , he reminds himself, finally standing with his shoulders back and head held high, proud to be hers. 

 

"James," she says, her voice low and rough. He peeks at her over his left shoulder, gasping at when he sees her dilated pupils and flushed, exposed breasts. "James, you're gorgeous." 

 

His head spins.  _Gorgeous_? He's never thought of himself that way. Jessie's tumbling red hair, heart-shaped face, luscious breasts and lovely legs rendered her the clear beauty between the two of them. He knows that he's moderately handsome, but with his thin frame and slender shoulders, he'd be lying if he said he'd never felt inadequate next to her. But if  _Jessie_ , the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen, said so, maybe she was right. In the sheer stockings and lace panties, maybe he can be beautiful, too. 

 

When James turns to face her again, Jessie has slipped out of her robe and allowed her legs to fall open. "There's something that needs your attention, James," she drawls. 

 

He feels like a schoolboy, instantly eager to please. But before he can rush over to her, Jessie commands, "Crawl." 

 

James' face burns, but he drops to all fours and complies, slowly dragging first one knee, then the other along the carpeted floor. He feels vulnerable, even humiliated, but accompanying the shame is a bolt of red-hot desire. Emboldened by the lingerie, he sways his hips as he crawls, pleased to hear Jessie's sharp intake of breath. Once he's kneeling before her, he places his hands on her thighs and guides her legs apart, preparing to serve his queen. 

 

The panties do little to hide her arousal; the fabric is soaking wet, and god, he can _smell_ her, her scent making his mouth water. Meeting Jessie's eyes, he flutters his lashes and gives her pussy one long lick through the panties. 

 

Jessie can't help but whimper, even though she's supposed to be in charge. The sight of James' innocent green eyes coupled with his pink tongue teasing her is too much. "You're so pretty on your knees," she gasps out, and James can't hold back a shiver of delight. 

 

Coaxing Jessie's legs together again, he uses his teeth to tug her panties down. Once she's bare, Jessie drapes one leg over each arm of the chair and bucks her hips hungrily. But James doesn't rush to claim his prize. Instead, he lays soft kisses all over her swollen pussy, then sucks teasingly at her inner lips. The gentle caresses are maddening. "Get on with it," she hisses, and James, his eyes locked on hers, spreads her open with his thumbs and licks into her, devouring her like a starving man.

 

Lips and tongue and teeth work her over, and Jessie can't believe how incredible it feels. "Jessie," James gasps, coming up for air, his mouth shiny and wet. She's about to shove his head back angrily, but then he growls, "You taste so  _good_." 

 

Her head falls to the back of the chair with a cry, and she grabs his hair to force his tongue deeper into her cunt. James hardly ever talks like this in the bedroom; clearly the lingerie was a good idea. She's so fucking close; just a few more licks, a sharp suck, and then she'll come all over his pretty face. 

 

 _Not yet!_ Jessie yanks his head away by his hair, and James gives a disappointed little whine, looking up at her with wide eyes. She knows how much he loves making her come with his mouth, but she wants to ride his thick cock tonight. 

 

Jessie motions for James to stand, and he quickly scrambles to his feet before her. She's face-to-face with his cock; if the panties struggled to contain him before, now it's almost embarrassing. His leaking erection springs halfway out of the waistband, and the crotch barely covers his swollen balls. Jessie raises one eyebrow, and as if on cue, his cock twitches in her direction, pointing straight at her mouth. 

 

"You got this hard just from eating my pussy?" she teases, palming his lace-clad erection and allowing him to thrust into her hand. He nods, groaning as she swipes a pearl of precum from the tip of his cock, then swirls it over the smooth head. After practically tearing the panties from James’ slim hips, Jessie loosely encircles his cock in her hand.

 

"Come on, James," she urges. "Show me how badly you want to be inside me." He thrusts up through her hand a few times before she begins gently stroking. She could edge him like this for hours, but when he lets out a pathetic whimper, she takes pity on him, rising from the chair and pushing him into it, then seating herself on his lap. 

 

James is elated when he's finally able to kiss her, the tart flavor of red wine lingering on her lips. He playfully squeezes her ass as she tears open a foil package, then rolls the condom down his shaft. "Jess, my beautiful Jess," James moans, kissing her neck and almost vibrating with anticipation. 

 

"There's only one rule tonight, James," she says. This is untrue; there are always many rules, but he doesn't correct her. "I come first."  _Easier said than done, dear_ , he thinks, but he'll try his damnedest.

 

But she delays their pleasure even further by grinding lightly on his cock, letting the head slip just inside her entrance, then rising off of it again and sliding up and down the shaft, aided by her slick arousal. James is delirious with want. "Jess,  _please_." 

 

"Please what?" Her tone is smooth, coy. He doesn't understand how she manages to keep playing the seductress when he knows she aches for this just as much as he does. 

 

His face burns. "Please... ride my cock."

 

"That's my good boy." Jessie positions herself directly over his cock, then sinks down slowly, sheathing him fully inside her.

 

Jessie stills for one dizzying moment, giving herself time to adjust to the sweet ache of him inside her. James groans, long and low. His green eyes shine with such naked adoration that she almost loses her nerve. But when a rosebud flush creeps down his chest and he releases a shaky sigh, she grows bolder. Encouraged, she begins to roll her hips, sinking down deeper onto his cock with the motion. She's so deliciously full, and she can't quell the urge to use him, to possess him.

 

James can’t think, can hardly breathe. His queen is in his lap and she feels perfect, her wet pussy gripping every inch of him. "Jess, th-that's-"

 

"Beautiful," Jessie interrupts, her voice husky. She cups his face in her hands, rising almost fully off his cock before impaling herself again. "So  _fucking_ beautiful, James." 

 

James lets out another whimper in response, and Jessie is too far gone to make him beg again. Instead, she digs her knees into the brocade cushion on either side of his hips and begins to ride him  _hard_ , taking his cock deep inside over and over again. 

 

James angles his pelvis just  _so_  and grasps Jessie's hips in his hands to aid her. He's mesmerized by the  _smack_ of her ass against his thighs and full, round breasts bouncing in circles on her chest as she rides him. He manages to suck one nipple into his mouth, then releases it with a  _pop_ before giving the same attention to the other. Not to be outdone, Jessie gives both of his own nipples a vicious twist, and he throws his head back, almost blinded by the sharp pleasure.  _I'm so close, too close._

 

"Jess," he half-pleads, half-shouts. 

 

Her eyes blaze dangerously. "Don't you dare," she hisses, never ceasing her breakneck pace. James grits his teeth and swallows down screams as Jessie sinks her teeth into the column of his neck, soothing the angry red marks with her tongue. He makes the most delicious noises, every wanton moan and breathy sigh fueling her arousal. As a consequence, she's obscenely wet; she can  _feel_  her juices dripping down his thick shaft and soaking through the sheer stockings, can almost  _hear_  the slippery sounds every time she rises off his cock only to slam herself back down again. 

 

When her clit bumps against his pelvis with one particularly enthusiastic buck of her hips, Jessie moans and arches her back, her hair a crimson banner behind her. James finds her clit with his thumb and massages the pink bud; her pussy grips tighter around him in response. "James, James, baby," she wails, eyes screwed shut. "Fuck,  _fuck_." 

 

Sensing her impending climax, Jessie throws herself at James, almost sobbing in relief when he brings her close with an arm around her waist and begins pounding up into her. Her overstimulated nipples and clit are pressed against his body, and she grinds into his torso for more friction. When James roughly grabs a handful of her ass with his other hand and thrusts up deeper than ever, she howls in ecstasy, throwing her head back and shaking with the force of her orgasm. The feeling of Jessie coming on his cock is James’ undoing; he manages a few more upward strokes into her clenching cunt, then falls apart with her, moaning into her neck as his hips stutter uncontrollably. 

 

The pair is silent for a moment, trembling and clinging to one another. "James, James." Jessie is whispering his name even as she struggles to catch her breath. It's the sweetest sound he's ever heard. 

 

So he pulls her close and kisses her tenderly, over and over again until she tangles a possessive hand in his hair and her heart finally slows its incessant racing against his chest. When she pulls back, she's biting her lip, girlish mirth in her eyes. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I _love_ you." 

 

They laugh softly, foreheads pressed together. James stretches his legs, pins and needles crawling up his limbs as they regain feeling. He smiles ruefully to himself, noticing a long run in one of the stockings. 

 

Jessie hops from his lap and goes to start the shower, but he remains in the chair, admiring her ass. She's walking a bit crooked, without her usual grace. 

 

"I was right, you know," she says without turning around. 

 

"Right? About what?" 

 

She turns to face him, hand on her hip. "I knew you'd look beautiful in black lace." 

 

He can't contain his wide grin. "Almost as beautiful as you, dear." 


End file.
